


换辆车吧你

by Rain0704714



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：古劳，卡配罗，校园paro注：年龄操作有，可能ooc！
Relationships: Cristiano Ronaldo/Kaká, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez





	换辆车吧你

Cris鬼鬼祟祟探出脑袋，瞄了一眼安静的宿舍，反复确认只有一个人的存在才放心的把门关好。Benzema靠在床上打游戏，看都不看Cris一眼。

“你看，我给你买的这么一大包零食！”Cris满脸堆笑的凑过去，作为一个恋爱大于天的现充他的期末实验全部靠着Benzema，抱人大腿就要有厚脸皮的自觉。

Benzema翻了个白眼：“这不能弥补你造成的伤害。你居然放了我一下午鸽子，理由是和Kaka约会？”他到现在都忘不了一个人扛着测量工具艰难做实验的痛苦，最后还要帮这个见色忘友的滚蛋写报告。

Cris的嘴里吐出一连串的道歉加讨好，一边往Benzema的床上坐一边给他递零食，花了不少功夫才让屡屡背锅的室友脸色有所好转。

“行了行了，如果下一步是花式放彩虹屁的话你可以起开了。”Benzema冷漠的说，他必须制止这个话题，否则Cris能整整两个小时围绕“Kaka真是好看，他是天使”“我是真的喜欢他，翘课根本不算什么”之类的详细描述他的美妙约会，并且把他的男朋友吹的天花乱坠。

“什么，才不是！”Cris的脸上浮现出兴奋的神色，掺杂着一丝猥琐。Benzema心中警铃大作：每当Cris这副样子的时候，肯定是要开始八卦了。

只是他没想到，这次的八卦对象竟然是宿舍的另一个考研学霸。

当听说传说中的考研狗将要转到他们宿舍的时候， Cris和Benzema做了无数个猜测，Cris坚定的认为对方肯定既刻板又无趣，人前冷冰冰背后捅刀子的那种，必须给他点颜色看看。Benzema赶紧劝下蠢蠢欲动的Cris，表示一切往好处想。

结果好的不能再好，Raul·Gonzalez在第一天就彻底征服了Cris那颗不诡的心，让他佩服的五体投地。

“你就是看他长得好看吧死颜狗？”

“其实他还包了我的期末论文.....”Cris嘿嘿一笑，手上拿着给Raul带的晚餐。

Benzema也觉得Raul挺好的，脾气好踢球也好，给他一万次机会他都想不到看上去温格优雅的学霸居然有一个社会人男友。

“我亲眼看到的！千真万确！”Cris信誓旦旦，就差举手指发誓了：“Raul坐在副驾驶，上车前还又亲又抱的！”

当Cris先翘课后鸽室友，美滋滋的在学校门口等公交车去约会的时候，看到了那个金头发的男人。他戴着挺没品的银链子靠在惹眼骚粉色的跑车旁，两条胳膊纹满了五颜六色的图案，Cris只认出了手肘处的星星。路过的悄悄打量着男人的小姑娘不少，可他头都不抬，漫不经心的玩手机。

Cris就是与众不同，他注意力全在车上，心想这跑车真他妈的酷，什么时候我也搞一辆带着Kaka兜风，岂不是帅的屌炸天？不然Kaka搞一辆带我兜风我也是很幸福的........。

Cris再次把羡慕的目光投向那辆跑车，然后被吓个半死。

他看见他的学霸室友，不是在考研教室里学习，就是在去教室的路上顺便踢个球的Raul，正走向那位社会人。

完了，Raul要是被打死了谁来代他写期末论文？谁给他传答案？？关键是哪再找一个颜值这么高的室友？？？

然后社会人一把搂住了Raul的腰。

第一万次，Raul第一万次后悔自己松口让Guti来学校接他了。不过一起看个球顺便约个会而已，为什么Guti搞的像明天就上报纸头条一样？那粉红色的双座跑车和脖子上挂的银链子简直要闪瞎了Raul的眼睛。

他老大远就看到了Guti，以及偷偷瞄他的小姑娘们。他顶着乱七八糟的目光慢腾腾地走过去，觉得自己像一个害羞女高中生。

“你怎么穿这样啊？”Raul轻松的拉了拉Guti的衣角，让他抬起头来。

Guti那张帅到人神共愤的脸上露出了堪称傻乎乎的笑容，他俩从小就认识，在一起后更加如胶似漆，然而再真挚的爱情也得为学业让路，自从Raul戴上眼镜立志考研，约会次数直线下降，内容也变成了“坐在高端餐厅里看线性代数”。

今天是他软磨硬泡威逼利诱才争取到一次同场踢球的机会，大清早就起来打扮，还特意戴着新买的耳钉........。

Guti眨眨眼睛，有些手足无措地说：“怎么了？我穿的没问题啊？”

Raul看着他的两条花胳膊和有点朋克的造型，觉得完全可以把他介绍给Cris，两个人的审美还真是同出一辙。

几个月之后Raul目睹Guti同款黑色指甲油出现在Cris的桌上的时候才是真正的后悔自己怎么如此多事。

不过那都是后话，现在他只想赶紧坐上丢人的跑车让一切不那么丢人，于是他伸手想把Guti拽开，而恰好Guti正靠在车门上，完全没有预料到Raul有这么一个动作，被他拽的一个趔趄，电光火石之间Guti的手很自然的就揽住了他的腰。

天地良心，Guti心想，我不扶一下我就要摔死啊！我是这种偷偷摸摸占便宜的人吗？我哪次招惹他不是光明正大？？

然而解释无用，闲出屁来的Cris已经把这个场景牢牢记住，并且在心里添油加醋一番，编出了催人泪下感天动地的爱情故事，就差给Benzema激情转述了。

“他俩肯定在车里做了一系列不可描述之事，”Cris把薯片丢进自己嘴里，恶狠狠地说：“太过分了，他居然瞒着我们！我追到卡卡第一件事就是告诉室友的！”

“第二件事就是在论坛上发帖，第三件事是去打印店打印横幅。”Benzema泼冷水毫不留情，不过说到底他对此也比较惊讶。他还记得半个月前的某个夜里，Raul脸色苍白的趴在桌上，仿佛身体被掏空。Cris上前关心室友：“你生病了吗？”

“没有。”

“不舒服？”

摇摇头。

Cris猜了许多种可能，都被Raul否认了，最后还是Benzema一语破天机：“跟对象吵架了？”

出乎意料的，Raul没有回答，而是甩了一个“你懂的”的眼神，唉声叹气地慢慢爬上了床，留下两位不知情室友一脸懵逼。

“当时都以为是女朋友呢，”Cris也记得这事：“没想到是个社会人。”

而此时这位社会人正愁眉苦脸的把跑车开成了老年代步，只因为一旦他稍微踩下油门，就会立刻收到来自副驾驶的眼刀。

Raul规规矩矩的系着安全带，捧着一本厚的能砸死人书坐在副驾驶，书上密密麻麻的数字看的Guti一个头两个大，佩服自家男友简直是个天才的同时他忍不住建议：“这个....咱们好久没出来约会了，你也跟我聊聊天呗？”

“聊什么？”Raul的声音冷冷的：“聊你是怎么在学校门口占我便宜的？”

Guti干笑两声：“我真没有.......不过你好像是瘦了不少。”

Raul瞪了他一眼，把身体转到另一边，面对着车窗，只留给他一个瘦削的背影。

Guti烦躁的抓了一把自己的金发，他觉得自己不做点什么，一会很可能到球场上都没有交流，踢完球他会把Raul再送回来，然后又是好几个月的网恋。

不可以，绝不可以，那样的话太对不起自己的新耳钉了！

思路清奇的Gutierrez先生想了一会，然后一把摁下了天窗的控制开关。

霎时间风灌满了跑车狭小的空间，把Raul的卷发吹的乱七八糟挡住了视线，书页在风中剧烈翻动着，Raul慌乱的去按住书角，却耐不住夹在书中的笔和草稿纸散落一地。

“Jose！”他咬牙切齿的骂道：“快把窗户关上！”

金发的男人跟没听到似的，愉快的吹起了口哨。

在“你开窗我就关你再开我继续关”的反复斗争中，Raul最终败下阵来，他已经精疲力尽完全没心思看书了，只能毫无威慑力地瞪着Guti，而后者一脸无辜：“开车看书对眼睛不好。”

Raul叹了一口气，认命般的靠在椅背上，Guti依旧在他耳边滔滔不绝：“你说你要考研干嘛，我的公司不是可以直接进么？”

“那是你爸的，不是你的。”Raul有点想笑。富二代却不以为意：“等量代换一下，我爸的就是我的，我的就是你的。”

他不想告诉Guti这种情话在他这里毫无作用，反而让他更加坚定要拿个漂亮文凭的心——他不想以后站在Guti身边，别人以为他只是个吃软饭的，或者只是贪图钱财而已。

潜意识中，他是要和Guti一起经历许许多多个“以后”的。

Raul向来不喜欢高调，他更愿意把情感藏进心里，懂的人自然会懂。他扫了一眼那个应该懂得的人：“速度。”

Guti忙不迭的应着，恋恋不舍地松开油门：“知道了，Mommy。”

Raul踢了他一脚，又忍不住笑起来。

“我怕你压力太大，特意约的比赛呢，新弄好的场地，你绝对会喜欢。”

“跟谁踢啊？”

“呃....对方是高中生，”Guti挠了挠眉毛：“所以我俩一人带一边，免得人家说我们欺负高中生。”

Raul猜测，这家伙生命中可能只剩下两样东西了：他，和足球。

“你该不会是除了在公司捣乱，就是去踢球吧？”

“你这说的什么话，”富二代嘟囔着：“我大概一周去个两三次吧，你知道，我除了和你配合的好，其他人都不行，他们连球都不会传，我只能在前面干着急。”

Raul点点头，若有所思的看着窗外，等跑车缓缓开进停车场时，他冷不丁地说：“我今天跟你一起踢。”

“我们本来——”Guti愣了一下，反应过来：“不是吧，你要欺负高中生？”

心眼非常多的Gonzalez先生挑着左眉：“那又怎么样，我俩认识的时候还是初中生呢，你不也欺负我？”

后来Guti才发现自家男友欺负高中生真的毫不留情，光是射门就有几十次，如果不是对方门将厉害，高中生们的足球梦肯定碎了一地。

同时他也发现，当自己出现在禁区时，Raul总是不见身影，把他孤零零的丢在那里，不知道是抛下了他，还是故意要给他个人秀的机会。

Guti趁着球还在后场倒脚的空当，转悠到了Raul的身边：“你怎么撤到这么后面了？”

Raul不理会他，始终盯着球看，甚至撞到了他的身上。

“Jose？你在这站着干嘛，注意跑位！”

“.......”

他还想吐槽什么，Raul却稳稳当当的接到了长传球，然后推了他一把：“别愣着啊！”

Raul总是这样，无论是学习还是兼职都认认真真，哪怕只是踢一场野球，也要一丝不苟。Guti有时候调侃他：“你要是去踢职业，现在早就是大球星了。”

“做大球星多没意思，一点都不开心。”

现在这位快乐足球宣传大使把球带到了边路，一记精准的传中，Guti几乎是站在原地等着被砸，稍微摆头球便应声入网。

他还没来得及欢呼，Raul比他还要兴奋似的扑过来，两个人一起倒在了草地上。

Guti的鼻尖全是青草和汗水的活泼味道，隐约闻到Raul熟悉的气息，他紧紧地抱着Guti，在其他队友的混乱庆祝中，偷偷的亲了一口他的脸颊。

声音还挺响的——至少Guti听的非常清楚，他愣愣的看着眼前给自己助攻还主动献吻的人，那一瞬间仿佛又回到了小时候，两个孩子总是打打闹闹，Guti经常凑过去糊他一脸口水，而Raul也总是嫌弃的使劲擦着自己的脸，却从不因此苛责什么。

他回过神来，Raul已经和队友跑开了，好像刚刚发生的一切都不存在。

后来在回去的路上，Raul在Guti的一再追问下，才轻描淡写地说：“你不是说他们都不会传球，你着急的很么。”

“我随口一说.....没想到你这么爱我。”

“你故意的吧？明明你都知道。”

“嘿嘿，”Guti也不否认：“我就是喜欢听你说出来而已。”

“你怎么脸皮厚的跟Cris一样。”

“你是说你那个室友？哎我还真挺想认识他的.....”

然后他们就“我该不该让这个家伙去祸害我的室友”“怎么能说是祸害呢明明是帅哥之间的友好交流”这个话题废话了一路，Guti完全忘了车速，Raul也完全不记得今天的学习任务，总之等他到了学校，下了车才反应过来。

“下次不准再喊我踢球，打扰我学习了！”

“你不是要我死吧？”

Raul想了想，他还真舍不得，于是退而求其次：“那前提条件是你换辆车吧。”

End

番外一。

“Raul，你是不是傍大款了？”

“是啊是啊，有啥困难你跟我们说啊，我和KaKa少出去玩，也会帮助你的！”

“这种时候你能不能不要再带你男友出场了？”

“你就是嫉妒我有这么好的男友。”

“你们在说什么？你要帮助谁？谁傍大款了？？？”

番外二。

“Raul，对不起，上次说你傍大款的事真是误会你了，你男朋友的品味真不错，只比我差那么一点点吧。”

Raul看着Cris桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐和越发夸张的衣服，再想想KaKa几百米厚的滤镜，觉得自己是时候换个室友了。


End file.
